Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) are being configured to provide users with an increasing variety of applications and communication options. For example, a mobile device may send and receive telephone calls, emails, instant messages (IMs), etc. Also, a mobile device may display images, play music and videos, display web pages, and generate reminders based on a calendar or task list. Communications with a single contact (e.g., person) may come in multiple forms and require different applications to review information associated with that contact.